


In the Morning Light

by Carmenlire



Series: M A N I A [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a fashion gaycon, Also shadowhunters aren't poor, Clubbing, Competence Kink, Dirty Dancing, Driving, Drunk Alec, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunk Magnus Bane, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Immortal Husbands, Language Kink, M/M, Post-Canon, Power Couple, Self-Indulgent, Songfic, Summer Vacation, Vacation, at least the lightwoods aren't, listen magnus has so many kinks concerning alec, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: They drive along the coast and Alec is a pro, maneuvering the winding roads with a confidence that makes Magnus weak in the knees. He looks delectable and Magnus has half a mind to have them pull over so he can let Alexander know just how much he’s into it.But the scenery is gorgeous too, Magnus can’t deny. The road hugs the edge and as they climb up the mountain, they’re treated to stunning views of the ocean and forest.Magnus and Alec go on a long overdue vacation.





	In the Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely self-indulgent one shot based on Sunshine Riptide by Fall Out Boy. I have a lot of feelings about malec headcanons and some of them made their way into this. I hope you like it! Happy Reading :)

Alec takes a minute and breathes in. The tension that’s been riding him hard all week-- all _month_ \-- slips off his shoulders by gradual degrees. He closes his eyes and just keeps breathing, slow and steady breaths that ground him. 

The sun is shining and the ocean is a glittering mass over the layer of palm trees and beach. It’s pretty damn picturesque and Alec is grateful he’d let Magnus persuade him to take some time off. Things had been business as usual at the Institute, but as Head, he had more responsibilities than he’s ever had as a simple soldier. The Clave have been on his ass for one thing or another and there’s been an influx of transfers making his usual paperwork headache a veritable migraine. He’d been coming home later and later, shoulders slumping just a little bit more than they had the night before. 

Magnus had watched him trudge in one night, jacket slung over his shoulder, hair a mess from running his hand through it, sporting two-day stubble because apparently he didn’t even have time to fucking shave anymore.

He’d walked up to Alec slowly and brought his hands up to cup his face. Instinctively, Alec had relaxed and nuzzled into his palm, letting the day fall away a bit. It never failed to surprise him, that the loft was a safe haven. He wasn’t Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute. He was _Alexander_ , with a lovely fiance who always knew what he needed.

 _Darling_ , he’d said. _Let’s get away_.

Still reveling in Magnus’s closeness, Alec had wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Half asleep already, he’d just mumbled, _Yeah, okay. Make the plans and we’ll go_.

He honestly hadn’t thought much of it until two weeks later when he’d come out of the shower and seen Magnus packing. Apparently, he’d been in contact with Isabelle and had made sure that any commitments Alec had scheduled were rearranged so that the two of them could go on a vacation. They hadn’t been away for longer than a weekend since the shit with Valentine and Lilith had been settled and that was almost three years ago, now. Alec had gone with the flow, surprising Magnus a little, he had to admit.

 _What_ , Alec had asked defensively. _I love spending time with you, I’m exhausted as hell these days, and I have very good memories of our last vacation_. 

He’d lowered his voice appropriately and Magnus couldn’t help but shiver as he remembered the two of them, a cottage in the woods, and a well-timed blizzard.

This time around, Magnus had decided on a tropical paradise.

The villa they’re renting for the week is isolated. The doors are wide open and gauzy curtains blow in the island breeze. The salt-tinged air is clearing Alec’s head. He doesn’t think it’s possible to focus on anything serious when in such a place.

Magnus walks out onto the balcony and stands next to Alec. Together, they take a few minutes and just watch the gently swaying trees, to gaze over the ocean as waves crash against the shore.

“Where are we,” Alec murmurs, not wanting to disturb this tranquility they’ve found.

“Sardinia, Italy. Smeralda to be exact,” Magnus answers.

“Oh, cool. I get to brush up on my Italian, then.”

Magnus raises a brow. “You know Italian?”

Alec just looks at him, unimpressed. “Of course I know Italian. I know about a dozen languages.” He smirks when Magnus looks flabbergasted, almost _betrayed_ that he didn’t know this piece of information about his fiance. “I’m a shadowhunter, Magnus, not to mention Head of the Institute. We can be transferred anywhere in the world and on a daily basis I’m in contact with shadowhunters from a handful of countries. I’d be fucked if I couldn’t communicate with them in their own language.

“You knew this. Remember when we were in Madrid and I talked to the sommelier about his love of American novels for, like, an hour?”

Magnus brushes that aside with a wave of his hand. “That doesn’t count and you know it. I thought you were bilingual. English and Spanish. I’d be a dunce if I didn't know that considering Isabelle regularly calls you _mi hermano_ and you have the sexiest habit of switching into Spanish whenever you can’t think. You know how I adore it when you call me _mi vida_. But, now you’re telling me you’re some kind of language wizkid? What other languages do you know,” Magnus demands.

Alec hums thoughtfully. “Besides English and Spanish, I’m fluent in all of the other romance languages, Mandarin, German, Hindi, and Japanese. My Russian and Arabic are a few steps above conversation-level. I know the basics in a handful of others.”

Magnus looks like he’s swallowed his tongue and Alec grins. “If I’d have known you had such a language kink I would have brought it up sooner, _caro _. I just figured you already knew. It’s not like I was hiding it or anything.”__

____

____

Magnus turns and puts his arms around Alec’s neck. “We are definitely discussing this more. Oh, I have plans for you later, _mi tesoro _,” he murmurs.__

____

____

Alec laughs and draws Magnus closer, wrapping his arms around his waist and nosing into Magnus’s hair.

“Thanks for bringing us here. I love it.” 

Magnus hums in agreement. “It’s one of my favorite spots in the world. It’s a hotspot for the rich and famous which means luxury and seclusion. It’s a great place to get away from the outside world for a bit.”

After a beat of silence, Alec asks, “What do you want to do this week?”

“Well, I’d planned at least half of our time would be spent in bed,” Magnus throws out with a coy grin. “But other than that, we could check out a few restaurants, a club or two, and just generally not think about anything having to do with New York for seven beautiful days. What about you, what were you thinking?”

“Amazing, I was thinking the same thing about the bed, but I also thought we could go for a drive?” Alec doesn’t know why but he’s weirdly hesitant to ask.

Magnus pulls back a little and looks up at him. “Of course we can go for a drive, darling.” Absently, he continues, “I’m almost certain my license is still valid in Italy--”

“Actually, I was thinking I could drive?”

Magnus knows he’s gaping like a fish out of water but he just can’t help himself. “I’m sorry-- what? You’re telling me you know how to _drive_?”

Alec shrugs, a little awkwardly since he’s still holding onto Magnus. “Yes? I mean, obviously I never drive in New York but I’ve had stints in a few other institutes. Plus, every institute has at least a few cars of various sizes. Demons, and the shadow world in general, don’t just stay within the city limits.” Alec smiles as he reminisces, “I actually stayed at the L.A. Institute one summer when I was younger and I spent one of my weekends off driving down the California coast. I loved it.”

Magnus looks pleadingly at Alec. “Tell me it was a shitty Toyota Corolla. _Please_.”

Alec squints a little as he thinks back. “No,” he says thoughtfully. “I’m almost sure it was a Porsche 911. It was definitely a convertible,” he absently adds.

 _Christ_ , Magnus thinks. Alec is one of the hottest men he’s ever seen and the thought of what he’d look like behind the wheel of a sports car, no doubt with a pair of face-framing aviators, gets him hot and bothered in a way he hadn’t anticipated.

“We are definitely going for a drive sometime this week, Alexander. I insist.”

Alec looks pleased and they both stand there a minute longer, watching as the sun starts to dip over the trees.

Alec’s stomach growls and he turns to Magnus with a hopeful look. “Dinner?”

Magnus laughs and nods. “Of course, dinner. Let’s go to this little cafe in the town square. It’s touristy but for a _reason _. Their seafood is caught fresh every morning and they have this glass of red wine, _Rossosmeraldo_ , that’s positively bursting with flavor. . .” Magnus continues to go on about Sardinian cuisine and Alec listens, content. __

____

____

This week promises to be a wonderful vacation away from it all.

 

They wake the next morning bathed in sunlight. Alec feels more rested than he has in longer than he cares to remember and moves back a little until he’s flush against Magnus.

Magnus shifts behind him and his arm tightens around Alec’s waist.

“Morning, darling,” he says, voice a little rough around the edges in the way Alec loves.

Alec relaxes further into him, replying, “Morning, babe.”

They lay there for awhile, dozing on and off, enjoying the air of relaxation that’s permeated their villa. Magnus is a long line of warmth along his back and Alec thinks he’d be content to spend the entire day in this bed.

Magnus must have the same idea, because they don’t leave the villa until the sun is setting over the horizon. There are long hours filled with languid kisses and lingering touches. There are laughing breaths and heated glances. Alec knows he’s going to be sore the next day but it’s so worth it. Magnus works him over-- they work _each other_ over-- and Alec is lost in love and lust.

 

The two of them are strolling around the city center, popping into shops that catch their eye. Alec has tried so many flavors of gelato that he’s just waiting for the stomach ache to kick in. No matter where they travel, Alec always buys souvenirs for Izzy. It’s one of his favorite things to do on their trips and Magnus loves seeing Alec, brow furrowed, haggling with shopkeepers. He always sports the cutest little smile when the gift is wrapped and looks so proud as he carries the bag for the rest of the day.

“What do you think of this?”

Magnus turns around and walks over to the display Alec is looking at. There’s a collection of filigree jewelry that looks colorful and eye-catching. Alec is eyeing a matching pair of earrings with a necklace. They look like little starbursts and are undeniably in Isabelle’s style.

“They look perfect, Alexander. Are you ready to check out?”

Still inspecting the jewelry, Alec responds distractedly. “Yeah, babe, let’s go.”

It’s just a minute later that they’re out of the shop and back in the blinding sunshine the island is known for. It’s early afternoon and there’s one more shop Magnus wants to hit before they return to the villa.

“Come this way with me, darling.” Magnus takes Alec’s hand and they walk for a few minutes through busy streets. They turn left, then right, then left again, and Magnus is just starting to think that his legendary memory has deserted him when he stumbles upon the little boutique he’d been wanting to visit.

He opens the door and a cheery little bell dings. The proprietor of the shop, a little old man wearing a straw hat looks up and breaks into a smile, accentuating the million wrinkles on his age-wizened face. 

What follows is a lengthy conversation between Magnus and the man that Alec keeps up with, only struggling a little since this dialect isn’t anything he’s heard before.

Eventually, they both turn to him and size him up. Magnus has that maniacal gleam in his eye that he only gets at the prospect of both taking Alec’s clothes off and making him his personal Ken doll.

Magnus claps his hands once and the glint becomes even sharper. “Alec, darling, this is Francis and he’s going to fit you out for a suit.”

Alec shakes hands with Francis and they talk for a few minutes about size and design. Faster than he thought possible, Alec is ushered into a fitting room with half a dozen pairs of slacks and the accompanying jackets, pocket squares, and dress shirts with strict instructions to show them everything.

He dutifully follows orders and it’s barely a surprise anymore that he’s enjoying himself. One of the biggest realizations of letting go, of being with Magnus, is that Alec enjoys fashion. He’s still as content in a stretched out hoodie as he is in his Ferragamo loafers, but Alec has an eye for clothing and he likes playing with color, fabric, and cut.

Almost everything he tries on is a success, but he’s particularly enamored of a white linen suit that’s magically-- he rolls his eyes at Magnus-- perfectly tailored for him. Magnus’s eyes almost fall out of his head when they land on him and Alec has to bite his grin back. Alec can admit he looks good. The pristine white of the suit contrasts beautifully with his dark hair and runes. The fabric along with the open-collared shirt is perfect for a summer night’s dinner in the warm island breeze.

Magnus’s fingers twitch like he wants to portal them right back to their bedroom and Alec just raises a brow. Magnus glares at him without heat and shoos him back to the dressing room to change back into his street clothes.

They end up buying most of the things Alec tried on, with Magnus adding a few accessories that catch his eye. Francis looks over the moon and Alec has no doubt that they just spent the equivalent of half of the Institute’s food budget for the year.

But damned if Alec isn’t satisfied and looking forward to wearing some of his new clothes this week, yes, but also back in New York. He has a Heads of Institutes dinner later this month in Idris and that emerald velvet jacket is _perfect_ for it.

If Alec’s love of fashion just happens to leave a sour taste in the other shadowhunters’ mouths, well, then, that’s just the cherry on top.

 

They walk into the club and are immediately bombarded with a wall of people. They make their way to the bar and Magnus orders four shots each of whatever top shelf tequila they serve. Alec eyes the glasses warily but he’s obviously game, salting his wrist like a pro and throwing back each shot like it’s water.

Well, maybe not so easily. He definitely needs the lime that Magnus forgoes. After the shots are swallowed, Magnus takes Alec’s hand and winds his way into the middle of the dance floor. He turns to Alec and Alec is already pulling him in close. 

They lose themselves in the beat. The air is humid, the atmosphere electric and they dance to song after song, moving imperceptibly closer with each passing minute until they’re glued to each other.

Who knows how much time passes, but eventually they return to the bar and repeat the process. Alec’s dancing is getting looser, his gaze just a hint unfocused, and Magnus can admit that his head is swimming pleasantly, his timing off in a way that he can’t pin down.

Alec is an excellent dancer. It had stunned Magnus the first time he’d persuaded Alec to join him at Pandemonium. His boy could _move_. Magnus thinks that it has to be his natural athleticism that lets Alec move to any beat with a mesmerizing ease that makes every drop of Magnus’s blood move south dizzyingly fast.

The strobe lights are making everything disorienting and the only thing Magnus knows is that Alec is grounding him. They’re so close to each other and Magnus takes in Alec’s flushed cheeks, dilated eyes, sees the sweat dripping a trail down Alec’s neck. 

He leans forward and licks a strip up Alec’s neck, following that path and tasting salt and that undeniable _Alec_ taste that sets every nerve firing. Alec lets his head fall back and it’s Magnus who groans when Alec rolls his hips in a positively filthy rhythm and then they’re kissing, hot and lush, following that same rhythm that makes Magnus lose his mind. 

Their dancing devolves into barely appropriate grinding. Magnus’s head is dizzy with liquor and lust and by the looks of it, Alec is fairing no better.

Taking his hand, Magnus pulls Alec with him and by some miracle, they’re in an empty restroom a minute later. Magnus shoves Alec against the door and then he’s on him, sucking on his neck and grinding his aching cock in a delicious counterpoint to Alec’s. Everything is hot and fast and Magnus can’t catch his breath.

He doesn’t want to.

Alec’s hands are in his hair and he’s tugging with just the right pressure that even in his mind Magnus slurs, _goddamn_.

Alec urges Magnus’s face up and then they’re kissing again and it’s _so good_. Alec knows just what he likes and it’s a heady mix that spins Magnus out of control.

It’s only a few minutes later that they’re coming in their pants, both too drunk to feel how gross it is. Magnus is slumped against Alec catching his breath and Alec is against the door-- even in his drunken haze he knows that it’s the only thing keeping him upright.

Magnus stands back after a few minutes and with a wave of his hand that makes Alec’s stomach jump, cleans them both up.

There’s no doubt what they’ve both been doing in here. Alec’s hair is sex-mussed, his lips deliciously red and swollen, and Magnus can see the bruises forming on his neck. Magnus hazily has the thought of going right back in for seconds but at just that moment, there’s a pounding on the door.

 _Oops_ , he thinks. They might have gotten a little carried away.

Alec straightens from the door and tugs on his clothes. It does nothing to make him look presentable but Magnus gives him points for trying. Alec kisses him one more time, licking into his mouth and Magnus tastes the bite of tequila they’ve been throwing back. Alec takes his hand and grins at him, a little unfocused thing that Magnus returns. Alec walks out of the restroom and looks at the man who was waiting, unrepentant.

They order more shots and dance the night away under neon lights.

 

Magnus is waiting by the car-- they’ve rented the latest model of a Jeep Wrangler in a jaunty hydro blue-- when he hears the front door shut. He looks up from where he was posting a few photos on Instagram and promptly loses every thought in his head.

Alec, that _bastard_ , is wearing a smug grin as he shoves the keys into his pocket. He knows exactly what he’s done to Magnus and as soon as Magnus can think again, he’ll come up with the perfect revenge.

Alec is wearing slim-fit pants in an alluring shade of olive green that show off his delicate ankles. Magnus will never understand how a man as sturdy and tall as Alec can have such slim ankles, but here they are and Magnus blames Alec for a kink he never knew he had. _Fucking giraffe_ , Magnus thinks, but not without an overwhelming fondness.

Alec has paired those with grey converse and a white tank that shows off his runes. With the aviators, he looks like Magnus’s perfect man and Alec is just drawing to a stop next to him when Magnus reaches out and grabs his hips, pulls him until there’s not an inch of space between them, and kisses him, _hard_. 

Before stepping back after a minute, grinning when Alec falls forward and makes a little whining noise.

“Let’s go, love, we have places to be, things to see,” Magnus chirps and he can feel Alec’s glare even through the sunglasses.

They climb into the Jeep and fasten their seatbelts. Alec plugs in his phone and a song begins to blast through the stereo speakers.

_Sunshine Riptide, dancing all alone in the morning light. . ._

They drive along the coast and Alec is a pro, maneuvering the winding roads with a confidence that makes Magnus weak in the knees. He looks delectable and he has half a mind to have them pull over so he can let Alexander know just how much he’s into it.

But the scenery is gorgeous too, Magnus can’t deny. The road hugs the edge and as they climb up the mountain, they’re treated to stunning views of the ocean and forest.

In this moment, they’re just Magnus and Alec. The sun is shining, birds are singing, and everything is already tinged with sepia tones. Magnus imprints it on his memory, another afternoon with his love. The two of them are so busy that it’s easy for time to trickle by and before they notice it’s been ages since they took any real time for themselves.

Here, now, it feels like they’re the only two people in the world. They drive for hours, listening to Alec’s playlist, joking and laughing, starting and abandoning a dozen conversations that range from airy and inconsequential to theoreticals and broaching topics with substance.

Magnus needed this vacation just as much as Alec did. As High Warlock, he’s in constant demand and while he thrives in a busy setting, he gets burnt out, too. He’d needed time away to recharge with nothing more significant to worry about than whether or not Alec would give him a heart attack with his good looks alone by the end of the year.

They reached a monumental decision a few months back. They’re marrying in the fall but Alec had come to him a couple of months before they'd gotten engaged and shook him to his core. 

Showing him an ancient text and all but shoving it in his face. _Is it possible_ , he’d demanded. _This is it, Magnus _.__

____

____

Everything had been a whirlwind after that with preparations and devastating conversations that had left both of them emotional wrecks.

But, here they are. On the other side. He has Alec forever and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it. The pure love that radiates from him, the shot of joy that lights up his very heart every time he thinks of it.

Driving down the coast, Magnus revels in the moment. He reaches over and takes Alec’s hand, eyes growing soft when Alec brings it up to his mouth and kisses the back of his knuckles, seemingly on autopilot.

The sky is changing colors, beautiful explosions of pink and purple as they make the descent back to town. They’re singing along to _Sunshine Riptide_ and Magnus takes a moment. He closes his eyes and lets the music wash over him, lets the wind rip through his hair, leaving it a disheveled mess. They’re in paradise and there’s no place he’d rather be than at Alec’s side.

He opens his eyes a minute later and looks over to see Alec already looking his way as they hit a rare straight-away. He’s singing along to the music with a blinding smile on his face, singing to Magnus, and Magnus laughs and joins in on the chorus.

It’s the perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire


End file.
